chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XX
Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XX (b. January 26, 1990) is the Chawosaurian Representative Leader of the Chawosaurian European Parliamentarian Representatives from Germany, member of the Bismarck Family, and a student from Oxford University, and a sympathizer for the Wolfsberg Empire. Jonathan XX is the great-grandson of Chawosaurian Prime Minister, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII. In the 2016 Chawosaurian European Parliamentary Elections from Romania. Jonathan was born on January 26, 1990, in Bucharest, Romania, to Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XIX and Elisabeth Viktoria Bismarch. He grew up mostly in Poiana Brasov throughout his whole childhood, along with his other siblings. Jonathan served for NATO and the Military of the European Union between 2014 to 2016. In 2010, he had a son with his 20th cousin once removed, Elizabeth Victoria Bismarck. He was elected to the Chawosaurian European Parliament in 2016 and remains his leadership there. A Social Democrat, Bismarck was elected in 2005, to the Chawopolis Palace, defeating the Communist Party nominee, Dragomir Gheorghe, in a good landslide, at the age of 15. He served for George Windsor, leader of the Democratic Socialist Coalition. He served his first term from January 1, 2006, to December 31, 2009. In 2009, he was re-elected to a second term, he was present when Timothy Max Roosevelt passed away in 2011. He opposed Antonio Kingston, Joseph Lopez, Samantha Wawetseka, and Abooksigun Eluwilussit. In the 2015 Legislative Elections, Bismarck lost re-election to Communist, Danica Danila. In 2016, he ran for a Parliament seat for the Chawosaurian European Parliament and defeated James Danila, from the People's Movement Party. In 2017, he is the Chawosaurian member of the European Parliament established by Abooksigun Eluwilussit in December 2016. He entered the European Commission in 2018, and he will run for reelection in 2018. In the United States, his political party in the United States is the American Solidarity Party. European Union The European Union (EU) is a political and economic union of 28 member states that are located primarily in Europe.13 It has an area of 4,475,757 km2 (1,728,099 sq mi) and an estimated population of over 510 million. The EU has developed an internal single market through a standardised system of laws that apply in all member states in those matters (only) where members have agreed to act as one. EU policies aim to ensure the free movement of people, goods, services and capital within the internal market,14 enact legislation in justice and home affairs and maintain common policies on trade,15 agriculture,16 fisheries and regional development.17 For travel within the Schengen Area, passport controls have been abolished.18 A monetary union was established in 1999 and came into full force in 2002 and is composed of 19 EU member states which use the euro currency. The EU and European citizenship were established when the Maastricht Treaty was enacted in 1993.19 The EU traces its origins to the European Coal and Steel Community (ECSC) and the European Economic Community (EEC), established, respectively, by the 1951 Treaty of Paris and 1957 Treaty of Rome. The original members of what came to be known as the European Communities were the Inner Six: Belgium, France, Italy, Luxembourg, the Netherlands, and West Germany. The Communities and its successors have grown in size by the accession of new member states and in power by the addition of policy areas to its remit. The latest major amendment to the constitutional basis of the EU, the Treaty of Lisbon, came into force in 2009. While no member state has left the EU or its predecessors, the United Kingdom signified an intention to leave after a membership referendum in June 2016 and is negotiating its withdrawal. The European Union provides more foreign aid than any other economic union.20 Covering 7.3% of the world population,21 the EU in 2017 generated a nominal gross domestic product (GDP) of 19.670 trillion US dollars, constituting approximately 24.6% of global nominal GDP22 and 16.5% when measured in terms of purchasing power parity.23 Additionally, 27 out of 28 EU countries have a very high Human Development Index, according to the United Nations Development Programme. In 2012, the EU was awarded the Nobel Peace Prize.24 Through the Common Foreign and Security Policy, the EU has developed a role in external relations and defence. The union maintains permanent diplomatic missions throughout the world and represents itself at the United Nations, the World Trade Organization, the G7 and the G20. Because of its global influence, the European Union has been described as an emerging superpower. ''-Wikipedia''. Political Ideology Social Democracy Social democracy is a political, social and economic ideology that supports economic and social interventions to promote social justicewithin the framework of a liberal democratic polity and capitalist economy. The protocols and norms used to accomplish this involve a commitment to representative and participatory democracy; measures for income redistribution and regulation of the economy in the general interest; and welfare state provisions.123 Social democracy thus aims to create the conditions for capitalism to lead to greater democratic, egalitarian and solidaristic outcomes.4 Due to longstanding governance by Social Democratic parties and their influence on socioeconomic policy development in the Nordic countries, in policy circles "social democracy" has become associated with the Nordic model in the latter part of the 20th century.5 Social democracy originated as a political ideology that advocated an evolutionary and peaceful transition from capitalism to socialismusing established political processes in contrast to the revolutionary approach to transition associated with orthodox Marxism.6 In the early post-war era in Western Europe, social democratic parties rejected the Stalinist political and economic model then current in the Soviet Union, committing themselves either to an alternative path to socialism or to a compromise between capitalism and socialism.7In this period, social democrats embraced a mixed economy based on the predominance of private property, with only a minority of essential utilities and public services under public ownership. As a result, social democracy became associated with Keynesian economics, state interventionism and the welfare state, while abandoning the prior goal of replacing the capitalist system (factor markets, private property and wage labor)4 with a qualitatively different socialist economic system.8910 Modern social democracy is characterized by a commitment to policies aimed at curbing inequality, oppression of underprivileged groups and poverty,11 including support for universally accessible public services like care for the elderly, child care, education, health care and workers' compensation.12 The social democratic movement also has strong connections with the labour movement and trade unions and is supportive of collective bargaining rights for workers as well as measures to extend democratic decision-making beyond politics into the economic sphere in the form of co-determination for employees and other economic stakeholders.13 The Third Way, which ostensibly aims to fuse liberal economics with social democratic welfare policies, is an ideology that developed in the 1990s and is associated with social democratic parties, but some analysts have instead characterized the Third Way as an effectively neoliberal movement. ''- Wikipedia''. Social Conservatism Social conservatism is the belief that society is built upon a fragile network of relationships which need to be upheld through duty, traditional values and established institutions.1 This can include moral issues.2 Social conservatism is generally sceptical of social change, and believes in maintaining the status quo concerning social issues such as family life, sexual relations and patriotism.3 Social conservatism encompasses a range of what may be thought of as reactionary positions on social issues.4 It developed as a reaction to what was perceived as dangerous tendencies within the liberal movements toward political radicalism and a wholesale rejection of "traditional values".5 In North America, since the mid to late 20th century, social conservatism arose as a response to federal action on social issues—such as LGBT rights and abortion—which members perceived as a threat to conservative values.64Similar to national conservatives, some social-conservatives also oppose increases in immigration. ''- Wikipedia''. Early Life (1990-2006) Birth during the 1989 Revolutions Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XX was born in Bucharest, Romania, to Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XIX (aged 40), and Elisabeth Viktoria Bismarch (aged 21). He was born during the 1989 Wave Revolutions against Communism. Bismarck was born right after the Romanian Revolution. The Bismarcks retreated to Poiana Brasov to protect their newborn child. They stayed at Lacul Miorita, the location of the Romanian Bismarck Family's favorite hotel, Hotel Aurelius. Jonathan XX's parents, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XIX and Elisabeth Viktoria Bismarch, are 28th cousins 4x removed, making Jonathan XX their son, their 28th cousin 5x removed projectively, this brand of sexual relations is not considered inbreeding because that term applies to breeding between close relatives only, especially first or second cousins. Childhood at Hotel Aurelius (1990-2003) Jonathan lived at Hotel Aurelius since his birth, and his parents would go to Bucharest for seven more births. Bismarck enjoyed going out to ski in Poiana Brasov every winter, and have annual church services in both the Orthodox Church on his father's side and the Lutheran church on his mother's side. Bismarck was raised an Orthodox Christian by his father. Bismarck, as a very young child, was homeschooled by his father, his parents, deeply Conservative, rejected Public Education. His father taught Bismarck to despise Catholics, and he an interest in Neo-Paganism and Witchcraft. He and his parents traveled alot, going to Tokyo in 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, and 2002. Going to all across Europe, and to the United States and Canada. During his time at Aurelius Hotel, Bismarck spent his time with his mother while his father focused on his work with the European Union. Bismarck's mother often takes him to Biserica Neagra, a Lutheran church in Brasov that aligns with the German Community in Romania. Bismarck's mother, Elisabeth, was born in Germany, which would in some ways, make Bismarck a Transylvanian Saxon, although Bismarck wasn't born in the Transylvanian area, he and his family and paternal ancestors lived in that area, they used Bucharest as a birth city. Entrance into Politics (2001-2006) In 2001, where the United States suffered a major terrorist attack that caused the nation's economy to shut down for a bit, this event inspired Bismarck to get engaged in politics. In 2004, Bismarck refused to inherit his father's affiliation with the Greater Romania Party. In 2005, he joined the Social Democratic Party for both political and religious reasons. In the Chawosaurian Legislative Elections of 2005, Bismarck ran for a seat in the Chawopolis Palace. On December 31, 2005, where the Communist Party won a historic 532 out of 600 CP seat majority, Bismarck won his first election as a member of the Chawopolis Palace, defeating his Communist opponent. In 2006, he was sworn in and ordained by Timothy Max Roosevelt, the Supreme Leader of the Chawosaurian Empire at the time, and joined George Windsor, leader of the opposition and the Democratic Socialist Coalition. Bismarck stayed at Big Sky Resort through 2001 to 2003, and between 2003 to 2005, he stayed in Birmingham, Alabama. Between 2005 to 2008, Bismarck lived in Nassau County, New York. Relationship with Elizabeth Victoria Bismarck (2008-2018) Jonathan Bismarck began in 2008, dating Elizabeth Bismarck, a 20th cousin once removed, which, in Chawosauria, romantic and sexual relations between cousins in common and an old cultural tradition, Jonathan's parents were 28th cousins 4x removed. In the spring of 2009, it was announced that Jonathan and Elizabeth were having a baby, which kinda disturbed his community because of the reputation of being 20th cousins. It was proposed that Jonathan and Elizabeth shall get married, objections against the proposal indicated that they couldn't marry under Romanian Law because Romania bans cousin marriage, which only applies to first-cousin marriage only unless exceptions are available from the couple, not giving the objectors any merit. Tenure in the Chawopolis Palace (2006-2015) First Term (2006-2009) Election to the Palace Bismarck was elected in a landslide, defeating both Gheorghe and Brasovsky. Bismarck won the most counties in Romania and won 37,483,535 votes. Committee affiliation in the Chawopolis Palace * Committee on Human Rights * Committee on Law and Order * Committee on Stopping the Jews * Chawosauria First Committee Voting Record Bismarck votes liberally on economic, environmental, labor, and health issues, but votes conservatively on social issues such as gay rights, abortion, drugs, immigration, race relations, and women's emancipation. Bismarck has a mixed record on freedom of speech. Bismarck rejects LGBT rights initiatives. Bismarck opposed the Emancipation of Women in Chawosauria, criticized Judaism and spoke against Immigration, legal or illegal. Romania's entry into the European Union In 2007, Romania entered the European Union, increasing the power of the EU and getting closer to Russia's borders. Bismarck praised Romania's entry to the EU and said "this is an exciting moment for Romania as well as benefitful." Bismarck voted for the European Union Partnership Act of 2007, which never passed by the Palace because of the Communist Majority, and even if it did pass the palace, it would've been vetoed by Timothy Max Roosevelt and the bill would've immediately died. Second Term (2010-2015) Re-election to the Palace In the Millennial Revolution in Chawosauria, during the 2009 Legislative Elections, where the Communist Party's majority drastically dropped from 532 to 317, suffering from a 215 seat drop, and the Democratic Socialist Coalition had a good night with a 215 seat growth, but the Communist Party still won the legislative election. Bismarck won his re-election, defeating Communist Party nominee, Alfred Uygur, losing only two counties to Uygur. Death of Timothy Max Roosevelt in 2011 On May 13, 2011, Timothy Max Roosevelt passed away unexpectedly. In the 2011 Monarchical Selection, Bismarck nominated George Windsor, but the Communist Party was still in control over the Chawopolis Palace,so they picked three Communists, Timothy Max Roosevelt II, Antonio Kingston, and Joseph Mario Lopez. Antonio Kingston, in a 535 vote margin, was selected to succeed Timothy Max Roosevelt. Chawosaurian Revolution Bismarck supported the Revolution and became more Progressive on politics. Bismarck, a son of Romanian Revolutionaries, Bismarck barely voted on legislation. Bismarck voted for EPICE, and between 2011 to 2015, he opposed Antonio Kingston. Third Reelection Campaign and Defeat in 2015 .]] Bismarck ran for the third term and by December 31, 2015, he lost. In the Chawosaurian Legislative Elections of 2015, Bismarck got crushed by his Communist opponent, Danica Daila, in a 61-38% margin landslide. Bismarck was one of the Capitalist incumbents who lost reelection. Bismarck won only 6 counties. After December 31, 2015, where his final term expired due to a reelection loss, Bismarck returned to Poiana Brasov. Post-Chawopolis Palace Life (2016) On January 3, 2016, Bismarck returned to Poiana Brasov to enjoy his retirement. For the 2016 Election in the United States, while still in Romania, he supported Donald Trump for President. He entered the United States again, where he still has citizenship too as well as Romania, he voted for Trump in New York. In December, he announced his candidacy for the Chawosaurian European Parliament, where he won fairly well. Campaign for the Chawosaurian European Parliament The newly established Chawosaurian European Parliament, a project established by then-Emperor, Abooksigun Eluwilussit, in December 2016, in retaliation to the 2016 Brexit Referendum and Russia's efforts to intervene in America's 2016 elections, the purpose of this institution is to promote Western Civilization and preserve Western Democracy through Cultural Assimilation against the culture and politics of Russia, China, North Korea, the Middle East, and many others of Africa. In the Chawosaurian European Parliamentary Election of 2016, Bismarck easily won his first term election, Bismarck won all districts of Germany in various margins. His opponent was a member of the Christian Democratic Union Party. Bismarck defeated him in a landslide victory, returning him back to public service. Chawosaurian European Parliament (2017-present) On January 1, 2017, Bismarck has took office under new Empress, Malina Lusa Parker. In his political record, Bismarck recently went soft on women's rights, by voting for less restriction on abortion, and voting rights for women, Bismarck co-authored the Voting Rights Act of 2018, and the Gender Identity and Intersex Act of 2018. Bismarck began to vote for gay rights in a more socially liberal direction, and Bismarck began to now support racial equality. In 2018, in response to the Helsinki summit between Trump and Putin, Bismarck withdrew his support from Trump and announced he now regrets his support for Trump. Bismarck became a critic against Trump since the Helsinki meeting for "not having the backbone to protect the interests of the western world" Bismarck believes in Westernization of religions, politics, and cultures of nations not aligned with the Western part of the world. Bismarck supports Universal Healthcare, the Nordic Model, and Social Democracy. Bismarck supported Doug Jones for the Alabama special election in 2017, and he showed intense hatred of Roy Moore. In 2018, Bismarck vowed his support for the Democratic Party for the 2018 United States elections, and Bismarck suffered a massive loss, when his infant son, John Bismarck, died of heart disease in 2017. Bismarck supported an amendment for popular consideration the 2018 Romanian Constitutional Referendum that would outlaw same-sex marriage, continuing his crusade against same-sex marriage by supporting amending the Romanian Constitution to prohibit same-sex marriage. 2018 Reelection Campaign Bismarck lost reelection to Christian Drechsler. Bismarck, a lame-duck member of the Chawosaurian European Parliament, is expected to leave office by January 1, 2019. Exit polls studies shows that Bismarck lost because he was the 20th cousin 3x removed of General Secretary, Jonathan Ludwig Bismarck II.Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Chawosauria's Bismarck Dynasty Category:Bismarck Family Category:Left-Wing Populist Category:Socialist